YJ: Dragonfist
by Garoozis
Summary: It three months after "Endgame" The Team is following Kobra as he tries to find an Ultimate Power. There is only one problem...The Power has already chosen someone. Story is mostly told from the pov of an OC.
1. The Beginning

Hey readers. Here I am with another story. This starts off three months after the last episode of Young Justice: Invasion. Yeah I hope you enjoy it. Please read&review

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of the DC comics characters.

Enjoy.

* * *

Metropolis Oct 31 7:00

It was the night of Halloween, the air was cool and crisp. The scores of eighteen to twenty-five year olds of Metropolis were gearing up for a night of partying, tricks and treats, and night of frights.

Roman Delafonte was a historian by trade. He had dirty blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and lightly tan skin. Tonight he was doing research on the Roman Empire. He had books surrounding him on the patio of his rooftop apartment, that he designed to be like the hanging gardens of babylon, with greek style columns and a roman style fountain.

He was deep into his reading when his roommates/ friends, Chuck and Tony came through the patio door laughing and carrying an ice chest. They were dressed like those spartans from that movie. Roman try to tell them how wrong that movie was but they wouldn't listen, and kept going on about all of the girls they were going pick up.

"Roman, why are you not dress for the party?" they asked together.

"What party… did you two set up an another party on my patio?" both of them smirk like guilty men. Roman just exhales in surrender and started to pack up his things, "Well I have go to the museum anyway."

Tony walked to him, sat down next to him, and put his arm around Roman's shoulders, "Listen here Roman, life is much more than these books and the museum. Its about finding that one thing you can't live without and holding on to it. Preferably that being a smoking hot girl."

"Whatever I got to get going, there is a shipment coming in tonight from the dig site. I have to be there to make sure nothing happens." Roman finish gathering up his research books and went to his room to put them up, and to put away his research notes away. He change shirts to a white button down dress shirt. he kept on his faded blue jeans. comb his dirty blonde hair. He put on his black blazer jacket. He grabbed his horn rimed glasses and his key ring.

As he reached the door, someone knocked on the door. Roman opened the door to find three girls dress as sexy kittens. A blonde, brunettes, and a red head. They looked confused, like they were trying to figured out what he was dressed as.

"Oh sorry wrong apartment," the blonde said as she backed away.

"Wait, are you here for the party," They nodded, "Then come on in, the party is on the patio."

Tony came rushing down the hall to them, "Don't worry Roman, I'll take them."

"Alright, see ya later. Good evening ladies." He started going down the stairs, he could Tony begin talking about him from behind the door. Roman went down to his blue 69 camaro ss and drove to the Metropolis Museum of Natural History.

Roman found that the shipment had already been placed on the exhibit area. He started opening boxes to check on the contents. he had opened three of the crates when he finally found what he was most concern with, the oldest surviving bronze statue of the roman god Jupiter. Carbon dating puts it back to the early days of the Roman Republic. The bronze statue had arrived safely. Roman ran his hand over the metal surface, and was surprised that it was warm to the touch. Then everything changed…Lightning bolts jumped from the statue, hitting him and knocking him across the room and out cold.

Two hours later he awakens to being held up by his neck by Tuppence Terror. "He's awake." she put him down and turns him to the other villains in the room, but not without grabbing his butt. He saw Tommy Terror, Mammoth, Shimmer, and Kobra.

The cult leader turned to him,"Where is it, where is the ultimate power." Roman knew exactly what he was talking about. There was reference to an ultimate power on some clay tablets the expedition found earlier in dig. It was said to be guarded by the lord of the heavens.

"You will never find it. The Power only chooses ones of worthy-blood" Roman spits back.

"What right do you have to say that I'm not of worthy-blood." Kobra steps to him so Roman was face to the cult leader.

When Roman didn't answered, Kobra signal "Kill him," to Tuppence. The glass skylight above them shaders as the heros; Superboy, Tigress, Wonder Girl, and Static jump down as Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin, Zatanna, and Miss Martian came in from around the corner. The Terror twin lets go of Roman to engage Superboy with her brother. Roman runs for cover, but is picked up by Wonder Girl and is carried to safety.

"Hey put me down, they are after the statue of Jupiter!" Roman struggles against the blonde hero grip. Everyone heard him which caused everyone to go for the statue. Roman gets free and runs for the crate. But before he gets there, Mammoth hit him so hard that it sent him flying into a wall. He was crushed against the concrete wall.

He was barely a foot note in the fight. As he lay there, he knew he was bleeding, the bad kind on the inside. A vision came to him. He saw a light that soon filled his vision, from the light came the most beautiful woman Roman has ever seen.

She had golden blonde hair, light tan skin and ice blue eyes She was wearing a flowing white silk dress. She was walking toward him, "You have been chosen to receive the Ultimate Power. Only Worthy Blood can host the Dragon's fist within their soul. It is a calling that echoes down the ages, this calling is now your fate. The time has come and your destiny begins." She came closer and placed her hand on his chest.

A five inch gold colored gem forms in the spot, as a blue metal spreads across his body, forming a suit of armor. It was cobalt blue with gold trim tribal design and had clawed fingers and toes. The helmet had an eight inch horn in the forehead region that curved upward, a pair gold fins on the sides, and a prehensile tail like limb extending down from the base of the skull region. The tail reached the mid calf and had an arrow head tip. A pair of gold colored gems formed over his eyes, and had a low glow to them. Roman could feel the suit now healing him and making him stronger and faster.

The whole fight was before him going on in a slight slow-motion. He get to his feet, readies himself to charge. With one step he take off flying toward Mammoth with a fist forward aiming it at the juiced up villain's face, "Hey Mammoth" Roman yells before connecting, sending the villain flying across the room. In instant Roman accelerates pass him wait for to get to him, then hits Mammoth skyward through the skylight, "This feels amazing ha ha ha." Roman exuberance was short live as Tommy Terror had taken out Wonder Girl and Kid Flash and had come up behind him to put Roman in a full nelson.

Tommy threw him toward one of the walls, but Roman had wrapped his tail around Tommy's leg bringing Tommy along for the ride. Roman stopped in mid air and swung Tommy around slamming him to the ground.

Tuppence tries her hand against Roman's new found power. She fires off a series of punches, but each one misses. For Roman, she was fighting in slow-motion. He then decided to finish this when she swings wide, he steps inside her guard, placing a foot in-between her legs, his tail holds her outstretch arm, his right hand was on left shoulder. He places left hand on her right cheek. The armor piece that protect his face retracted exposing his face. What happen next shocked everyone, he brought his lips to Tuppence's. The kiss lasted only five seconds, Roman pulled away he heard a voice say, " _Deploying Taser Charge._ " Tuppence felt her world turn upside down, as a jolt of something hit her nervous system giving her strange pleasure sensation. She drops to the ground with a smile on her face.

By now the team had regroup and were watching on. Zatanna whispers to Tigress, "That must have been some kiss."

Roman armor closes back up as he looks for who's next. But Kobra signals to retreat. Tommy grabs his sister before Shimmer throws a smoke bomb. Roman looked around saw all the damage to the exhibit. many of the crates and their contents had been destroyed "Ah man I'm so going to get fired for this. All that history gone."

He hearth same voice again, " _Repairing damage_ " his arms raised their own. Everything started putting itself back together. After a minute there was not a sign that a fight took place. " _Shutting down for recharging. System ready in one day_ **.** "

The armor retracted and compress itself into two wrist bands, one on each wrist, and Roman's new found strength left him and he felt the on coming exhaustion.

"Wow I don't feel so good." he says as drops to floor. Miss Martian catches him with telekinesis and sets him down easy. "Hello everyone, I am going to take a nap now."

"Miss Martian call the Bio-ship. We are taking him and the statue back to the Watchtower," Aqualad ordered

"What about him." Zatanna gesture toward Roman's unconscious body.

"We take him with us, He may shed some light on to why Kobra wanted the statue."

The Team loaded up all of the crates, and made their way the Justice League's secret base in space called the Watchtower.

* * *

Watchtower Nov 1st 9:00 pm

In the Team's briefing room in the Watchtower, the Team was discussing what happened.

" _Activating standby mode_." Roman awoke in the recovery room.

"What is that?" Roman thought

" _I am the power that was entrust to you by the divine goddess who you saw from before. Just call me System. Accessing external area computer systems. Calculating exit route. Follow the path indicate._ "

Roman saw a glowing path on the floor. He followed it out into the hall. After checking if the coast was clear, he continued down and around the corner. He checked around the corner to found two heroes, Green Arrow and Black Canary. They were being intimate, Green had her up against the wall. He kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Wait Oliver we need to check on the boy." Black Canary said as she pulled away

"Don't worry Dinah. It will okay." Green Arrow reassured her.

"How do we get pass them?" Roman spoke to System

" _Accessing Rapid Movement Power. Ready._ "

Roman takes a step and finds himself pass the two heroes. "Whoa, did I just teleport?"

" _No you just seemed to, because you are moving at faster than speed of light….Warning incoming Heros… activating camouflage mode._ " Roman sees Superboy and Blue Beetle walking toward him.

"System can we use Rapid Movement again to get past them."

" _Activating Rapid Movement Power. Ready_ " Roman runs passed Superboy and Blue Beetle.

"Did you feel that?" Super asked Blue Beetle

"Yeah, Scarab picked up something."

"We have an intruder. Sound the alarm." He said took off running to find what ran passed them.

"Blue Beetle to Oracle we have an intruder. Lock down the Watchtower."

Roman had made it to the Zeta Tubes when the alarm sounded, " _Accessing computer system, disabling security, activating Teleporting system._ "

"Recognized, Dragonfist" Roman is pulled through the Zeta Tube to Metropolis.

Superboy and Blue Beetle arrive at the Zeta Tubes to Roman go through. But when they tried to follow the zeta tube went into lockdown mode. "Barbara what's wrong?"

"It is a virus, its corrupting our system. Wait it only erased the intruders Zeta Info. I don't even have a location."

* * *

Metropolis Nov. 1st

11:00 pm.

Roman Looked around and saw that he back in Metropolis in some hidden back alley. "So that is how the Justice League gets around so fast. Interesting. Hey System what all can you do exactly?" he asked started walking away from Zeta tube.

" _System gives the host a many number of abilities and powers. Starting with enhancing all faculties and basic motor skills, ending with Omnikinesis…uploading full list of abilities to host memory._ "

Roman felt shock to his brain."Wow'ser what was that."

" _System is sorry, should have known, human brains are not used to information being uploaded directly to the cortex._ "

"Wait know everything, all the powers…activate flight." Roman felt the power in grasp. He raised in to the air but stops at the rooftops when he saw Superman flying overhead. "Okay time to leave." Roman took off flying away below the rooftops, makes his way back to his apartment. Lands in the alley behind his building. When he reaches the door, he remembers he lost his keys at the museum.

" _Not to worry, activating telekinesis_ ," System take control and unlocks the door

"You know I will never get used to that." Roman arrived to his door he used the same ability to unlock door. He saw that Chuck and Tony were have another party. He makes his way through the crowd. He enters his to find to girls making out on his bed, both being blondes. "Ah excuse me ladies."

"Ugh what the hell! Get out of here creepo" they scream at him.

"Hey you two are in my room," that quiet them. They got up and left the room. Roman pulled out his notes and went over them again to try to find anything to explain System and his new powers. But there was nothing.

A knock at his door, Roman open it to find Tony laughing with his arm around a girl's waist, "HEy man! Where were you today. Chuck and I was thinking that met a girl. So we're have a party to celebrate."

"Do you two really need a reason to party."

"NOt reaLLy!" he laugh as he and the girl. clearing his view of a blonde.

It was Tuppence Terror. She had change her clothes, she had on newer pair of stockings and a new pair of hot pants, she also wearing a new with a white muscle shirt. Roman slams the door and press his back against the door, "Ah shit. this is not good. I can fight her with all of these people in the way."

" _System suggest we lead her away._ "

"Right," He opens the door weaves his way through the crowd to end up behind her, "What are you doing here?" he asked as he grabbed her by the arms keeping her under control.

"Looking for you. I found out where you live. I been waiting for you to show up." She said in a low growl.

"What do you want with me." he said into her ear causing chills go down her back, but Roman was clueless to the effect he had over.

"My boss want me to bring you to him."

"Yeah, okay I will go quietly if you promise not to hurt anyone." Tuppence nodded. Roman lets go her. They started to leave, but Chuck walks over to them.

"Hey Roman is this the girl you spend last night with. Hey she's not half bad, a little punk-like for my taste, but whatever floats your bloat, bro."

Roman faceplates at his friend's over the top honesty. "Thanks bro… Hey listen Chuck, I'm going to be out of town for a few days. So be sure to water the plants on the patio."

"Alright bro, sure thing," the smirk Chuck's face told what he was really thinking.

They exit the building, to find Tommy in the alleyway.

"Hey system I'm going to need another one of those taser charges."

" _System suggests host should wait until host is further away from host's residence._ "

"System, just call me Roman."

" _Okay...Roman._ "

Roman followed System's suggest and waited. The Terror Twins lead him to a shipping van threw him into the back. The vehicle took off speeding down the streets.

"Whoever is driving if you don't slow down, you are going to attract the wrong kind of attention." He soon hears police sirens as to illustrate his point. "See told you." he looks out the back window to see the cop car get hit by an ice blast.

"Activate super strength." Roman felt the surge of power. He kicks open the back door, and climbs on the van's roof. He makes his way to the front of the vehicle, "Activate Seismokinesis" he generates vibrations to spiderwebbed the entire windshield. "Now Activate Aerokinesis." He began diverting the air away from the engine, causing it to stall. The vehicle started to slow down.

" _Warning Roman energy level are dropping. Deactivating Seismokinesis to stabilize energy levels. System suggest to use Super Strength to end this now._ "

Roman jumps down in front the Van and punches through the grill killing the engine. "Deactivate Aerokinesis then activate Potentikinesis and prepare to disable their powers."

" _Activating and Roman will have to touch them for it to work._ "

"Thanks for the info," Tommy and Tuppence get out and come at him. He hit them both with a palm to the chest. "Okay now Deactivate Strength." The super-villain Killer Frost got out of the other side than the twins coming up behind him and shoot an ice blast at him. He jumps to the side then realizes that he still had Flight active, so he banks around and grabs her shoulder, he sees her powers wanes until she had no more power, and passes out likeThe Terror Twins, "Return to standby mode." Roman just walks away, and hides in the shadows.

Superman soon arrives to find the villains still down. "Superman to Watchtower. I found the Terror Twins and Killer Frost knocked. Still no clue on who took them down."

Roman steps out of the shadows, "Sorry that was my fault. They were trying to take me to their boss. I told them I would go as long as promise not to hurt anyone. They didn't keep it, so I took their powers, actually I merely disable their powers. But now I have to go." Roman took off running know full well that he was not going to escape Superman. But a part of him figured he had a chance, even if it was a small chance.

* * *

What is next for Roman…Will He get away…Why was Tuppence acting the way she was.

If y'all liked the story please leave a review saying what ya liked. Thanks for reading.


	2. Hiding

Well I back with the second chapter of YJ: Dragonfist

Special shout out to Elvisfonz23 for your review, it got dumped to get this chapter done.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I do not own DC comic or their characters

 _Italic_ is System speaking to Roman

Underline is Roman speaking to System mentally

read&enjoy&review

* * *

Metropolis, DE Nov 2 3:00 am

Roman ran down the streets and through the back alleys, making his way to the museum to get his car. System was able to track Superman, as he followed them.

He soon made it there, to find his camaro still there. He retrieved his keys from the office inside. Started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "Where is he System?"

" _The Superman is 50 yards away in the air. He is still following you._ "

"Yeah, I wonder what is he waiting for? No matter we'll loose him soon. How do we recharged?"

" _When in standby mode the two bands on your wrist collect solar and Lunar energy. Are back to full strength now, if you want to use a power._ "

Roman started to remember the list of powers, "We need a smoke screen to get some distance to do what's next."

" _And what might that be?_ "

"Go back to my apartment get few things, then head to some friends I have. Maybe hide out for a days or at least till I figure this out." Roman said as he weaved in and out of traffic.

" _System suggest photokinesis to bend the light around Roman's camaro to become invisible even to the Superman's enhanced sight._ "

"Alright do it." the camaro disappeared. "Okay this is awesome." he laughed.

Roman soon arrived at his building. He drops the power. He enters his room, changes his blazer for an incline zip light tan leather jacket with faux fur collard, and starts to quickly packs a medium size duff bag. He puts MacBook and mp3 player into the bag on top of his clothes. He takes all of his research notes and put them his leather messaged bag. He shoulders the bags, grabs his jacket, and returns to his camaro. He throws his stuff to the passenger seat. He start drives away the first strop he makes is to fill up his gas tank and to get some snacks for the trip. He then starts the drive from Metropolis to Gotham City.

* * *

Gotham City, NJ Nov 2 1:00 pm

After stoping at a rest stop to sleep and to read over his notes of the clay tables translations that he did himself, he makes a major breakthrough. Roman arrives in Gotham City. "It's nice to be home again." He drove through the city until He found what he was looking for. A night club, he parks around back. He gets out and puts on his jacket and his sunglasses. He bangs on the back door.

A black guy opens the door, "Man, wha you want?"

"I'm here to see your boss, Lucas"

"Ha yeah right." he says as he starts to close the door.

"I'm his brother,"

The guy pauses for moment, "No way, get lost."

"Yeah, yeah just tell him Roman is here to see him." Roman walked pass the bouncer, when he grabs Roman's shoulder in protest, Roman elbows him in the gut. Roman walks to the bar, and making himself a drink. A group of guys came in carrying guns, and aimed at Roman. They were followed another black guy, he was more fit than Roman, wearing a tight red shirt and a pair blue jeans. He had light hazel eyes, black hair, and mocha color skin. This was Lucas Knight, the club boss and Roman's Foster Brother.

"You got a lot of nerve to walk back into here."

"Well it was pretty easy Lucas." both men tried to keep straight face, but they soon broke into laughter. they moved to embraced each other in a hug. "How are doing brother."

"Good, moms better now since getting that money you sent last month."

"Hey no problem bro."

"Have you been working out? 'Cause you look a bit more beefy"

"Yeah I have been hitting the gym with Chuck and Tony, listen could we talk in private?" the two men go to Lucas's office. The room had tv with the news channel on. They sit down on a pair of chairs by a desk. Roman see a pile of drugs a table in the room. "Are you still using?"

"Nope I've been clean since our talk. Just dealing now."

"Okay, listen I'm in trouble, something happen at the museum."

" _Roman be careful what you tell him. He is with one of the Justice League's villains._ " Roman decided to keep quite about the involvement of the Justice League.

"I just need a place to hide for few days while I plan my next move."

"Alright you can hang out here until we close then you can come stay at my place." Lucas saw the news was showing a flight between Superman and another unknown super being in similar outfit to Superman's all the way down to the big S-shield and red cape, except for the fact the being was female

"Hey man turn that up."

"As you can see the unknown being is dress like Superman and appears to have the same powers as well. We still have no info on the identity to that super being" a car flies toward the news crew but they saved by Flash and Captain Marvel.

" _It seems like the Justice League are too busy to look for you, Roman should be safe for now._ "

"Alright System, we will hold out here until we figure what to next."

"Can you believe this another super being flying around." Lucas shake his head that the news

"I hear there was another one flying around Metropolis yesterday. So what are the girls like here?"

"Oh are you going to have good time tonight, I'm going to make of that. Come on." Lucas and Roman exit the office. "Hey what happen with that girl you brought to moms a couple years back. What was her name Diane"

"Dana, I just say that I lost my appeal to her after five dates, and that I wasn't the only she was seeing."

"That sucks man, you did sleep with her at least right? Cuz she was smoking hot."

"No way man, you know my rules. If a girl can't make to date number six, then she doesn't make it to my bed, no matter what she looks like"

"You and that stupid rule, I told you that when you came up with it. No girl is going to go along it all those rule. I mean the sex one I get, but the no kissing. That how girls find out if is worth the wait, if he can't get their motor running from a kiss she not going be into him for long." They make it to the bar, and starts making himself another drink, but he begins to make show using his heighten senses and reflexes to juggle the bottles, he pours two drinks, Lucas' face turns to shocked when drinks the honey color liquor. "Bro! Where did you learn to do that and make this drink, it taste like…well I can't really descried what it is like."

Roman just smiled,"I acted as bartender at many of Chuck and Tony's party at the apartment. I could write it down for your regular guys."

"Girls." Lucas corrects him.

The bouncer at the back door came over to them,"Boss, that Tim Mills guy is back,"

"Alright show him in", he turns to Roman,"You got back right?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

This Tim Mills guy walks with seven guys with him. Tim was not the like you thought of a criminal. His shoulder-length dark brown hair was pulled into a pony-tail. Had gray hair at the side burns, and a graying goatee. He had on a nice gray suit. They gave Roman an uneasy feeling, because they had pistols in hip holsters. But all of Lucas's guys had their weapon already drawn.

"Lucas who are these guys?"

"Don't worry they are just my drug suppliers, they are just dropping off the next shipment."

"You do this at your club." Lucas look at him like 'yeah why not' Roman face palms

"Who is this Lucas, you know we don't like new faces, so why are we seeing a new face Lucas." Tim says he draws his nine-millimeter, and points it at Roman.

"Hey, hey, hey this is just my brother Roman, he just works at the museum in Metropolis, He came up to visit."

"Jason go search him for a wire." A guy Tim's right side walks over to Roman and with a device, scans him for bugs. He nods to Tim when the scanner says he is clean.

"He's clean now can we do this?" Lucas asked

"Ya. Trevor go get everything from the truck. Jason go help him." Tim orders then turns to Roman and saw the glasses in front of him, "Where you two having a drink?"

"Yeah we were, do you want one?"

"Ya I just have what you were having." Roman makes another three drinks of the recipe from before even the same show. Tim looked taken aback by taste. "Wow that's good. So Roman what do you for the museum?"

"I'm historian and the new exhibit coordinator, I'm on the new exhibit for that Roman Villa they found in southern France.

"So how are you two brothers."

"We're foster brothers, our moms were really good friends back in college. When my parents died, Lucas's mom took me in and raised me."

Soon Lucas and Tim finish their business and parted ways. After Tim had left, Roman punches Lucas shoulder. "What is wrong with Lucas, seriously getting mixed up with people like that."

Lucas just laugh at him. The rest of the afternoon was uneventful. At around five o'clock, Lucas's bar staff started to show up for work. Roman listen to his mp3 player while he went through in his mind all of the drinks he knew, making the ones that he came up with in college, he had the best ones ready by the time Lucas's regular bartenders. Lucas met them at the door. He made the introduction.

"Roman this is Rachel, Heather, Shelby, Claire, and Nikki. And Ladies this is Roman, my brother." Rachel and Shelby both had light brown, Shelby had hazel eyes and a medium to dark tan, Rachel brown eyes and a fair-skin tone. Heather and Claire had a european dissented with platinum blonde hair, and blue eyes. They could passed as twins. Heather did have a timid feeling about her. Roman thought she was cuter than the others. Nikki was hispanic with light brown eyes, raven black hair. All five women had nice fit and curvy bodies. "Ladies, I will leave you in his very capable and talented hands."

Roman show them how to make the drink with and without the show, all of them didn't have reflexes to do the show of twirling and flipping the bottles safely Roman had to save many of the bottles before smashing on the floor. Roman stayed behind the bar to help out.

"It looks like you are a hit with the ladies," Heather comments about all of the girls hanging around the bar longer than usual.

"You really think so?"

"Well yeah, of course we have been talking you up to girls. Lucas told us what happen with you last girlfriend, so we talk and decided to act as boosters for you. You know talk you up to the girls."

"You girls didn't need to do that, I can get my own dates."

"So have you seen any that interest you." Claire asked who was listening next to them.

"One or two…or five" Roman smile when the two women hit him on the arms, "But I know they couldn't possibly be interested in little old me.

Heather and Claire look at each other, then Heather says, "You may be wrong on that fact."

Before Roman could replied two women, "Excuse me can you help us." they look at Roman.

Roman put on a friendly face,"Sure ladies, how can I help you." They were cute, one blonde and one black hair. The blonde was an attractive young woman that had blue eyes and a slender yet toned figure. The brunette was a noticeably tall and fair-skinned woman, who had blue eyes, she was sporting a slender yet curvaceous frame with a sizable bust and lean yet well-muscled build.

"Can you make us one of those drinks everyone in there have." the blonde asked.

"I can handle that." Roman started to making the best drink of the night. Doing the show boating.

" _Roman that is the woman from outside the room Justice League had you in._ "

"Yeah I recognized her, if she's with the Justice League then other is with them too," Roman hands the drinks to the women, "There you go."

"Maybe there is something else you can help us with. We are looking the someone, a guy from Metropolis, last seen coming into Gotham City." The blonde pulls out security camera photo of him in the Justice League base, but it was too grainy to make him out.

Roman figure he could get away with lying to them,"Let me guess bounty hunters… no, cops right. Your are cops. Yeah I saw him, he was in here earlier, what of it."

"Do you know where he went." The brunette finally spoke.

"He was talking about a job he had in Manhattan, said he was heading there tonight." They couldn't leave fast enough. Roman walk in to a back room.

Heather follows Roman, "So what was all that about"

"They were looking for me, but they didn't have a good photo. So I told them a lie, but I don't think they fell for it." Heather gave him a look that said 'Yeah right?', "Okay I'm not used to lying, a day ago I was just a history nerd. Now I got people after me, I'm out of my element here."

Heather cuts him off by doing something Roman didn't expected, she kisses him. Roman was caught off guard, but he soon reacts by deepening the kiss. Roman could feel the passion flowing after her in waves. Their lips lock lasted for about a minute. Roman pulls back when he hears someone coming.

"Someone coming?" He whispers into ear. Heather straighten out her top. Roman turns to see Lucas come in.

"There you are. Claire said there were two women, they were asking question, she heard you call them cops." Heather leaves and returns the bar.

"They weren't cops, they were are apart of this group that broke into the museum yesterday, they nearly killed me, they were after this shipment of artifacts that came in from a dig in europe. They have been after me since then. I won't be able to stay the night. I got to get out of here before they come back"

"Are you going to say goodbye to Heather, because I know you two back here making out. I told her you were good guy which she has been looking for since her last asshole boyfriend, who like to knock her around bit last month, I had my boys go tune his ass up, but the guy was gone."

"You're trying get me together with Heather huh?" Lucas just smiled,

Roman shook his head, "Okay I talk to Heather before I leave." Roman walk back to the bar, found Heather pulled her off to the side, "Hey I have to take off for a while, but we should talk about what just happened."

"Don't worry about it, I don't even know why I…" this time she was cut off by Roman kissing her.

"I know exactly why you did it. A lot of the times we allow ourselves to have only the love we think we deserves even if that love hurts us, but for some of us have a part of us that is always trying to find something better. For some of us get caught off guard. I am open to coming back and exploring this whatever this is, if that is alright with you."

"I think I could be open to that." Heather smiled and kiss him on the cheek. She walks away with a little pep in her step. Roman found smiling to himself, he was on cloud nine, all of these happy feelings did something to his connection with System, unlocking memories from another life. He then knew exactly what he had to do next.

Roman quickly grabs his things and leaves. He reaches his car. He senses someone watching him, "Okay you can come out,"

Aqualad walks out of the shadows, "Are you going come with us willing."

"Yeah I figure it would be safer to deal with you instead those other guys, I know exactly what they are after now. And the statue was just the beginning." Roman extends his hand toward the hero. Aqualad shakes his hand, "You can call me Dragonfist."


	3. Learning

here is the next chapter of YJ: Dragonfist.

Disclaimer I do not own DC comics or any of it characters.

Read Enjoy & Review

Gotham City, NJ Nov 2 9:00 pm

He reaches his car. He senses someone watching him, "Okay you can come out,"

Aqualad walks out of the shadows, "Are you going come with us willing."

"Yeah I figure it would be safer to deal with you instead those other guys, I know exactly what they are after now. And the statue was just the beginning." Roman extends his hand toward the hero. Aqualad shakes his hand, "You can call me Dragonfist."

"Okay Dragonfist, what's next?" Aqualad asked as he signal to the others that were hiding in the shadows. Superboy, Kid Flash, Tigress, Zatanna, and Miss Martian circle around.

"I have to find an ancient pool to strength my body so it contain the power, I won't know what is after that until after I reach it."

"So where are we going?" Superboy ask

"Do you still have the statue from the museum, it gives the clue to the pools location. Only the host of the dragon's fist power can receive it, in other words me."

"Alright Miss Martian call the bio-ship to take us to the Watchtower"

After they stored Roman camaro in a League own warehouse nearby, Roman zeta up to the Watchtower, with the young heroes.

He spend the next few days trying to make sense of the clay tablets. But all he could pick is that it was mixture alternated between Latin, Greek, and at least three regional dialects that are not widely known in modern times. It was like five different people took random turns writing the same story. As soon as he gets on a row and started to understand what they were saying, the authors which, he had to start back at square one. Checking five translations before finding the one that works.

When he wasn't working on translations, he was in the team's training room watching the heroes train or was learning about System and the powers he got. After the first two days, Roman started participating in the sparring matches. Starting with Robin and Guardian, then Aqualad and Superboy, with Roman activating his super strength. He also got to know the Team, most were open to him, but not Tigress she was always kept her mask on when he around.

Roman also met the newest member of the team, Kara Zor-El or Supergirl. Superman thought it best that she become a part of the Team to adjust to being on earth as well as to learn to control her new powers. But she didn't understand english. After a suggestion from System, Roman offered to implant the english language into Kara's Language center in her brain, to allow her to not only to understand english but to speak it. As well as the knowledge of earth she will need.

Superman wonder if he could really do that, Roman told them about how System upload the list of his powers, and said it was basically the same thing but the list is much larger, and advised that they do it in segments as it does cause a bit of an headache as the brain tries to process the information, and the shock of the upload.

At first there was a hostility between Conner and Kara, (Superboy and Supergirl). Roman on a few time had to help

Watchtower Nov 7 10:13 am

Justice League put Roman in the same room as before, he got dress in his favorite old t-shirt, and a pair basketball shorts. He grabbed his notes and his mp3 and made his way to the Watchtower's lab where they had the statue of Jupiter and all of the clay tablets from the museum. The Watchtower's super computer couldn't help him so he had to do it himself, it was slow going work.

After a hour, he only manage to finish the first two lines of the current tablet he was on, which the second one of the set.

He sighs to himself thinking he was alone, but in fact he was not. Tigress came into the room just in time to see him throw his hands up in surrender. He gets to his feet and starts to pace around the table. He went to put his glasses out of habit, soon realizing he didn't need them anymore. He sat back down to read over his notes. It wasn't until first fit of frustration that cause Tigress to laugh under her breath, that Roman notice he wasn't alone as he thought.

"Just how long have you been standing there."

"Long enough to know that you chew on your pencil when you're thinking too hard."

Roman exhales, then he notes she still had her hero mask on. She has yet to remove it around him. "You can remove your hero mask around me. It look like I am going to be with you guys for a while."

Her face became cold and hurt, like she was in pain from just thought of a bad memory. "No, no I can't,"

Roman instincts told him a lot about her pain, he could tell she had lost someone that she loved, "You must have loved him a great deal. The person you lost for you to be so closed, even from you own teammate." Before Roman could say anything else, alarms started to sound throughout the station. Tigress quickly left the room to find out what is going on.

"System activate battle armor." The same blue metal covered his body, it wasn't as bulkily as before, System told him that the armor was like a living organism, it could learn how Roman liked to fight and modify itself to best suit Roman's fighting style, which was quick strong hits to weak points, so the armor match this by becoming more streamline with form fitting metal plates over muscles and scale mail like fabric over joints.

Roman and Tigress run to the mission room and the rest of the team looking at news feeds of something happening at a chemical plant, some kind of chemical fire. The Justice League was on the scene to defused the situation.

"Superman to Watchtower, we have the fire under control."

Roman watched on as the the heroes started to investigate what caused the fire. Batman was collecting samples, Superman was in the air using his x-ray vision to search for people under the lager pieces of debris. Wonder Woman was clearing pieces of the wreckage with the two Green Lanterns, Martian Manhunter and Captain Marvel

Then a wave of energy surged upward like a expanding bubble. The leaguers didn't seem to notice, but Roman saw it as clear as day.

"What was that?" he ask out loud.

"What was what?" Robin ask as the other young heroes look to him for answers

"There was some kind of energy wave. It came from the area of the main fire." Roman has a brief conversation with System, before running to the zeta-tubes, "Tell them to get out of there, they are in danger."

"They have face danger before, how is this any different,"

"I can't explain right now, tell them if they don't lose their powers or worse, to get out of there." Roman said before teleporting to the nearness zeta-tube. Once he was through, he took off flying at super sonic speed to the chemical plant. He meets the leaguers at the perimeter fence just as another explosion rocks the area, much of the remaining structure is blown away clearing an area where a mushroom cloud was billowing to the sky. Among the smoke, fire, and twisted metal, Roman could barely make out a figure raise to stand.

"What is that" Superman says from behind Roman.

Roman turns the older heroes, "System says that he is called Plocontus; he is the ultimate anti-hero, the black soul antagonist to the barer of the Dragon's fist. The bane of all life. The harbinger of Eternal Darkness, Black Demon" soon as Roman the name Black Demon, The figure's eyes opened their bright blood-red glow could be seen from behind the thick smoke.

Roman could hear something over the roar of the flames, "I have awaken, I am Death and Darkness." He felt the red glowing eye fall upon him, and for the first time in his life, he truly understood the feeling of fear.

There we are, another chapter of YJ: Dragonfist.

What will happen next? What will the Justice League do next? What are they in for against Black Demon. Will Roman find the ancient pool of strength.

This chapter is shorter but I want to give the intro to the Big bad guy, "Black Demon" Big fight chapter.


	4. Fighting Black Demon

Roman could hear something over the roar of the flames, "I have awaken, I am Death and Darkness." He felt the red glowing eye fall upon him, and for the first time in his life, he truly understood the feeling of fear.

Roman turned to Superman and the others,"What ever happens don't engaged Black Demon. He has the same powers as me including the ability to take your powers. Better yet leave, there must be other disasters, that require your attentions."

The Watchtower comes over the comms telling them that there are other emergencies that did require their help.

With the Justice Leaguers safely away, Roman charged in toward Black Demon only to drop out of the air when he entered the invisible energy field. Black Demon moved with lightning fast speed to catch Roman by throat. Roman struggled against his grip.

In a deep rough voice Black Demon, "Ah long have I waited to tasted the fear of the chosen of the Dragon's fist again."

"Keep waiting butt munch, Ion blast!" Roman raised his hand Demon's face. A weakened Ion blast hit but it barely tickled Black Demon.

Black Demon laughed, "Is that all got. You must have been really weak before the strengthening ritual. My sister must be really scraping the button to find a host like you." Black Demon notice Roman questioning silence,"Wait you haven't been through the ritual, And you have gall face me in combat. You must have a wish of death." Black Demon threw Roman into the twisted wreckage, causing the rest of the structure come down on him.

" _Warning Energy levels are falling into danger range. We must retreat out of Black Demon's energy field to recover._ "

Thanks for that System, do you mind telling what this guys deal is, He seems to know about a lot about us.

Black Demon is the brother of the Keeper, the goddess that gave you your powers, He also once was a keeper himself, that was until he took the dragon's fist for himself, breaking his sacred vow to guard the power and to find a worthy host for the Dragon's fist, which turned him into that.

"Great so he has all of the same powers as me," Roman commented out loud.

"That and more boy," Black Demon said as he cleared a path through the wreckage to Roman, but in doing that he also cleared a path for Roman to escape.

"System put the rest of what we got into this next move."

Roman got his legs under him and crouched as he felt his legs tensed up building up potential energy. He launch himself at Black Demon, who got ready to hit Roman thinking he was attacking, but Roman just flew around and past him trying to get out of the energy field.

Roman almost made it but he was grabbed by his tail and swung around and slammed to the ground creating a crater. Roman cough as he tried to get air back into his lungs. Black Demon land over Roman he grabbed him by the neck and lifts him while Black Demon other arm transform into a long curved spike. Roman tried to fight back against Black Demon's grip, but he was feeling his body grow heavy.

Just as Roman was about to black out Black Demon was hit by a heat vision blast. It didn't do much in the way of damage. But it did open up a chance for Roman to retreat out of the energy field, as he weakly flies close to the ground. As soon as he makes it out, he feels his power returning to as he starts go higher but he was knock out of the air by a ray pulse beam hitting him in the back. But he was caught by Supergirl.

"Kara! What are you doing here?"

"We came to help." She answered and the gestured toward the rest of the team that had teamed up on Black Demon. Supergirl carried him up into the clouds Roman felt his surge back.

Roman's armor started to glow with a blue light, shrugged out of her grip floated in the air solacing up the light. The energy field became visible, Black Demon always stayed inside the bubble, only grabbing that the heroes that enter the field. Roman dove down to the ground, leveling out just a foot off the ground flying straight at Black Demon, ramming into him and forcing him out. Roman thought it would hurt him but nothing happen. Black Demon simply slammed his elbow down into Roman's shoulder blades, sapping his strength, the other team members tried to help but they were hit by a cone of red light. Light envelope each of them, all of the original team members dropped to the ground and were writhing in pain. Black Demon picked Roman up by his neck. Struggles trying to use his super strength but nothing works.

"You know I really must thank you for pushing me out of that prison. So I am going let you live. So you can watch on as I take this world bend it to my will." With that said Black Demon choke slams Roman leaves him in the dirt.

When Roman comes to, he first saw the team, were still writhing in pain on the ground The Justice Leaguers were trying to help them but nothing they do seems to do it. Superman helps Roman to his feet and over to Tigress. He sees that their pain was not physical. There were balls of blood red light flouting around each of them.

System set the ion blast cannon to Posi-charge." raised his hand fires beam of blue light at each of the balls of red light causing them to disappear, which stop their pain.

"What was that?" Wonder Woman asked coming over to him.

"That was one of Black Demon's more sinister powers, the Dark Aura Glaze, it was supposed to used as punishment for the extremely wicked souls, They feel pain very bad act they have ever done until that all that's left. But because the essence of the power of the Dragon's fist that Black Demon holds has been corrupted by his betrayal. They Felt pain for every good they have ever done as well as every bad memory. It becomes a living nightmare if not stopped by hitting the sources the balls of red light with Posi energy. They should be fine but speaking to someone should help if they are have trouble processing. Keep a close eye on them for the next few days."

Roman staggers away before falling to the dirt again...


End file.
